Memories from my past
by MiraclesVeemon
Summary: Daisuke Motomiya is a Soul Reaper and when she goes to the Human World, some things happen. All time moves on and she enjoys her life in the Soul Society, her past and future collide to become perfect for her.


"Memories from my Past"

**This is a sequel to my other oneshot since so many people liked it and wanted it to be continued. Here it is and please enjoy.**

A team of Soul Reapers had gone to the Human World for a mission and Daisuke had to beg her Captain to allow her to come.

After a while of her pleading and begging, literally getting down on knees and tugging at his shirt with those adorable puppy dog eyes of hers.

Hyorinmaru and Ryuura no Kaze watched this in amusement as they saw Toshiro was blushing at his third seat's actions.

To make things even worse, Rangiku and Heineko walked in at that very moment.

"Pretty please, Shiro? I really, really wanna go to the Human World with you and Ran." Daisuke begged fluttering her eyes at him with a sweet smile.

"Aw, how cute." Rangiku giggled into her hand.

"I always knew there was something going on with them." The feline said with a flick of her tail.

The white haired male glared at the two females before he took in a breath of air and then released it.

"All right, fine. I'll run this by with Head Captain Yamamoto, but it isn't set in stone." He said.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Captain!" Daisuke cheered as she tackled Toshiro to the ground in a hug making Rangiku and Heineko laugh at them.

After when Toshiro had done as he promised, he was surprised that Yamamoto allowed him to bring Daisuke along with him.

So then he, Daisuke, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika all went to the Human World and met up with the ex-Captain of the Research and Development squad Kisuke Urahara.

Daisuke was interested in the gigais that were made and was shocked to find that he had a body that was already made for her.

Strange enough, everything was perfect in place.

"Actually, this is your real body." Kisuke said as he fanned himself with his fan.

"My real body? How did you get it and why hasn't it, well, decayed?" Daisuke asked.

"That's a good question." Ikkaku said looking the dead body over.

"We used some special medicines to freeze your body to keep it in perfect conditions so that you could use it again when you came back, Miss Motomiya." Tessai said.

"So how do I get inside?" Daisuke asked.

"Just walk in." Yumichika advised.

The girl nodded and did as she was told while the others went to get their own gigais.

When Daisuke touched her body, she gasped as a force pulled her inside, feeling heavier from the weight of being back inside her body and the pain of her heart starting up.

She groaned as she began stretching out, getting used to being back inside like the others were doing.  
"Wow, you guys look pretty good in human clothes." She smiled at her friends.

"Oh, thank you, my dear. I look just about perfect in anything I wear." Yumichika said flipping his hair with a dazzling smile.

Everyone groaned at that.

"Come on. Let's get moving." Toshiro said.

Hours later found the group sitting in the park, Yumichika looking close to murdering someone as he glared at his Zanpaktou.

Daisuke was watching a group of kids her age kicking a white ball with black spots around and she felt a familiar sense about it.

"_No!" she cried as she ran after a plum haired boy dressed in green and black._

"_What?" he asked looking at her stunned._

_She slid under him, kicking the ball out from under his legs and accidentally nicking his leg as he tripped over her legs._

The mahogany haired girl shook her head to get the image out of her mind.

Where had that come from?

"ARG! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Yumichika cursed.

Daisuke looked over to see the male cursing as he slammed his Zanpaktou against a boulder looking enraged.

"Break, break, break! Take this! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Damn it, damn it! Break! ARG! Break, break, break!" he continued to yell.

Rangiku, who finally had enough, picked up her shoe and threw it at the man, hitting him in the head.

"Shut up! What is wrong with you anyway, Yumichika?" she asked.

"My Fuji Kujaku is totally ticking me off! He's such an obnoxious snob and he's bossy and he thinks that he's the best looking guy in the whole world. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! I can never fight next to him ever again! In fact, if he were the last sword in this world, you couldn't pay me to fight alongside this jerk. Not ever even if he begged me!" Yumichika ranted as he glared his Zanpaktou that he held up to his face.

"What're you talking about? He's exactly like you." The 10th squad Lieutenant said.

The 5th seat of the 11th squad glared at her in pure annoyance.

"Now my Heineko is a stupid, needy, temperamental, lazy slob, which when you boil it down to basics, it makes her the total opposite of my personality." Rangiku said looking annoyed herself as she thought of her own partner.

"Yeah? Well, I think that's you to a T. I think you're the kind of person that when she looks at a picture of herself says 'Oh, look at me. I'm so fat.'" Yumichika said making the overly bosomed woman twitch in rage.

"What did you say, Yumichika?! I dare you to say that once more!" she yelled.

Toshiro, who was sitting cross legged on a rock, growled in annoyance as he lost his temper and turned to the two raging Soul Reapers.

"Will you two just shut the hell up and concentrate or I'll send you back to the Soul Society!" he yelled at them.

During that some display of mayhem, Daisuke gathered up her Zanpaktou and walked off to go take a look around.

She stayed in sight of her friends, watching as the middle schoolers played the game called…soccer.

"_Looks like fun, doesn't it?"_ Ryu asked.

"_Yeah, but…why does it seem so…familiar? It's like I've seen this before."_ Daisuke responded as she watched two boys running after the ball.

"_Perhaps you played it when you were alive. After all, you were only dead for a year."_ The wind dragon responded.

"_Wait. Was it smart of me to come visit this world if I only died a year ago? What if someone recognizes me or my family is around here? Man, I really didn't think this through one bit."_ The girl thought in distress as she bit her thumb nail.

Ryu shook his head at that knowing that his Mistress wasn't the smartest person in the world, but she had her moments.

The ball rolled over in front of Daisuke, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She placed her foot on the ball, then did a rolling move to make the ball bounce up onto the top of her foot and then kicked it up into the air.

Lifting her leg up, as if some force was moving her body, she swiftly kicked the ball sending it over into the soccer net that was across the field.

The boys that were playing were staring at the girl in shock of how well she did.

One of the boys dressed in red and yellow with black hair and eyes ran over to her.

"Hey, that-that was some great foot work." He said.

"Thanks, I've played soccer for years. I was even the captain of my old team in elementary school." Daisuke said with a smile.

Weirdly enough, she felt like the things she said were true.

Her body must be giving her back her memories from her past.

"Really?" the male asked with a smile.

"Hey, what're you doing, Kain?" someone asked.

Daisuke looked over to see a boy with blonde hair and azure blue eyes dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans running over.

He paused in step, his eyes widening in shock, horror and hope as he looked at her.

Her chocolate eyes held curiosity of him as she looked him over.

He seemed so familiar to her.

Was there a possibility that she had seen him somewhere before…like when she was alive?

"What's up with you, Takaishi? I was just talking to this cutie." Kain said.

Daisuke grunted as an irk mark appeared and her hand clenched into a fist.

"Don't call me that." She scoffed looking away from him.

"Aw, come on." Kain said going to touch her, but was stopped by Takaishi grabbing his wrist and pushing him away.

The girl watched in wonderment as the blonde stepped in front of her protectively, glaring at the black haired male with cold blue eyes.

"Leave her alone. She obviously doesn't like you, so take a hint and beat it." the blonde said.

Kain glared back at him, but spat at the ground before he turned and walked off, leaving the two alone.

They were quiet for a few seconds as the blonde sighed, then turned to the girl with a kind smile.

"Sorry about that." He said.

Daisuke lifted an eyebrow as she looked him over, taking in his full appearance.

"Have I…have we met before?" she asked brushing her long bangs out of her face.

He looked sorrowful at that as he gave a sad smile.

"No, I guess not. My name's TK Takaishi. It's nice to meet you." He said.

The name struck a chord to her.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya." She said making his eyes widen again.

"Motomiya!" someone called.

The two gasped as they turned to see that Toshiro, Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika were standing there, all of them looking grave

"What's up, Shiro?" Daisuke asked turning her back on TK.

Toshiro walked up to her, his teal eyes looking over the blonde boy carefully, TK doing the same thing to the snowy haired male.

The other three Soul Reapers exchanged worried glances, unsure of what to do or say.

They had all just figured out that they had met someone who knew Daisuke when she was alive.

They had never dealt with anything like this before ever.

Finally, Toshiro looked away from the human and gently took Daisuke's arm and gave a small tug to show that they were leaving.

"We need to get moving. Come along." He said.

"All right." The girl said.

"Catch ya later, TS." She said waving to the blonde.

His lips curled up in an amused, yet sad way when he heard what she had called him.

"It's TK." He said softly.

Toshiro had sent Daisuke back to the Soul Society so that she wouldn't become distracted by meeting with someone from her past.

He didn't know what would happen if her memories came back to her, but he feared that she would be in a great amount of pain otherwise.

Daisuke never returned to the Human World until after the war and troubles with Aizen, Tousen and Gin were taken care of, the three traitors being killed.

The maroon haired girl fought in the war and was badly injured, but she survived.

Afterwards, she and Toshiro had started dating.

They both now looked to be at the ages of 17 and were engaged to be married, Daisuke also now being the new Captain of the 3rd squad while the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki was chosen as the Captain of the 5th squad.

The soon to be newlyweds were having a vacation in the Human World enjoying the lovely weather as they laid together on a hill top, looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Look, there's that snake constellation!" Daisuke said pointing out the largest constellation in the sky, the engagement ring on her finger being shown off.

It was a simple, yet lovely gold band with a teal diamond in the center in a square/princess cut.

Toshiro gave a small grin as he took his fiancé's hand and kissed the back of it.

"You mean Hydra. That is its name." he said.

"Yeah, what you said." She chuckled as she leaned into his chest.

The white haired male hugged her to him as her eyes fluttered closed and the fireflies came out.

It was the perfect scene for the two of them.

Peaceful, beautiful and they were alone to enjoy each other's company without any worries of impending doom like they had four years ago.

"DAISUKE!" someone shouted.

The couple broke apart and turned to see a group of people from the varying ages of 14 to 26, all looking at the two lovers in shock.

Daisuke looked at the male who had spoken and her eyes were filled with recognition.

"Hey, I remember you." She said smiling as she stood up holding Toshiro's hand and pulled him along with her.

"You're that TJ guy, right?" she asked.

"It's TK." He said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Daisuke said chuckling as she looked at the group.

Toshiro was doing the same, only he was more wary due to the fact that everyone was looking at his fiancé as if they knew her and he figured that these people were her friends when she was alive.

The male that was dressed in a gray school uniform with long plum colored hair and light blue eyes that were filled with tears was staring at Daisuke like he had seen a ghost, which was understandable.

"Daisuke." He choked out making the girl look at him.

"Hey, do I…know you? You look so familiar." She said looking him over.

He smiled sadly at her and he sniffled.

"It's me. Ken Ichijouji. We met at a soccer game when we were 10. We're best friends. You don't remember a thing?" he asked desperately.

Chocolate eyes stared into baby blues, trying to see what he had meant.

She gasped when she felt two cool hands rest on her shoulders and pulling her back into a chest.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get going now. We do have work in the morning after all." Toshiro said.

"Wait, Daisuke, we have some things we need to ask you." A young man with dark blue hair and black eyes behind glasses said.

The couple looked at him stunned.

"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.

"Daisuke." A man with brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin said.

The girl looked at him as she saw that he seemed familiar and then he tossed something at her.

Her instincts kicked in as she grabbed at white and blue device, but the second it touched her skin, a bright blue light engulfed her.

"Daisuke!" Toshiro cried out in worry as his fiancé gasped in shock and gripped at her head as she fell to her knees.

He knelt down next to her as he watched her whimper, but not in pain, more like in discomfort.

"What the hell did you do to her?" he demanded feeling the air around him grow frigid.

"We're trying to make her remember her past." A man with blonde hair and azure eyes said.

Daisuke whined as she felt her memories consume her, seeing things from her past and the names of these people ringing in her mind.

_The group of Digidestinds were walking together down the street of their home town, laughing when suddenly the ground shook and a building was blasted at by an invisible force._

"_What's going on?" Cody asked._

_Then a large monster appeared from the debris, it had a black body like a gorilla and a white mask that had large teeth and yellow eyes and in the center of its chest was a huge hole._

"_Is that a digimon?" Yolei asked._

"_I don't think it is." Kari said._

"_I've never seen anything like it before." Ken said._

"_It's isn't a digimon at all. I don't know what it is." Gatomon said._

_The monster let out an ear splitting howl as it then charged at the group of six humans, but their digimon all jumped up and tackled the monster down._

"_We need to take that thing down now." Daisuke said._

_The digimon all digivolved to their Champion forms and Gatomon armour digivolved, then they went after the monster that was unseen by any of the other humans that were running away._

_XV-Mon punched the monster in the mask, cracking it, but was then punched back into a tree._

_Stingmon and Angemon charged at the monster, both hitting him, but it didn't do much while Aquilamon and Nefertimon flew in from the sky._

_The monster let out a howl as it blasted out a red beam of light from its mouth, knocking them back._

_Cody was with Ankylomon and was nearly hit by another beam, but XV-Mon and Daisuke ran over and pushed them both out of the way, taking the hit._

"_Daisuke!" Kari yelled._

"_XV-Mon!" Stingmon called._

_The large dragon was lying on his back with his human in his arms, both looking worse for wear._

_XV-Mon then exploded into data particles and was absorbed into his human's body as her heart slowly started to slow down._

"_Dai!" Ken cried as he ran over._

_The monster was about to attack again, but a black butterfly appeared as a flash of black cut down the monster, making it howl in pain before it faded away, dead._

_The Digidestinds and their partners were confused, but ran off to check on their leader._

"_I can't believe XV-Mon's gone." Aquilamon said bowing his head._

_Ken cried as he held his best friend in his arms, tears falling onto her face._

_A few feet away from the group was a girl dressed in white robes looking confused._

_She tried to move, but the sound of clinking made her look down to see a chain was connected to her chest and it was connected to the body of the dead girl._

_Hands flew up to her mouth in horror when she realised that she was dead and she cried in pure heartbreak for her precious dragon._

_The sound of footsteps made her look up to see a man dressed in a black kimono holding a sword and had bleach blonde hair with gray eyes._

"_Time for you to go to your new home now, Daisuke." He said as he tapped the hilt of his blade to her forehead._

_After that, everything she knew about herself, other than her name, was completely wiped out as she woke up in an old Japanese styled town._

The girl gasped as the blue light faded away and she looked at the people around her.

"Daisuke, are you all right?" Toshiro asked holding her to him.

She cried as she clung to him, making him glare at the group.

"What did you do to her?" he demanded.

"They helped me remember my life." Daisuke said as she pulled away and stood up.

"You remember everything now?" Mimi asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah. I remember the Digital World, the battles, the soccer games, meeting all of you. Even V-Mon's death." Daisuke said sniffling.

Tai and Kari walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, allowing the girl to cry on their shoulders.

A while later Daisuke and Toshiro opened up gate to the Soul Society to allow the Digidestinds and their digimon there to see what Daisuke had been doing since she was gone.

They stared in wonder at the different world and at how all of the people there dressed like samurai address Daisuke and Toshiro with the great respect.

"Wow, these people are nice." Sora said.

"They are for a good reason. Daisuke is the Captain of the 5th squad here and I am the Captain of the 10th. She became a Soul reaper within only a year and was soon my third seat." Toshiro explained.

"So that's why you have those white cloaks on? They show that you're Captains and the marks on the back show which squad you are in charge of." Tentomon said.

A male with bleach blonde hair arrived then in front of them and gave a short bow.

"Welcome back, Captain Motomiya. Captain Hitsugaya." He said.

"Kira, what have I told you about that? Unless we're on assignment, call me Daisuke. You're just as bad as Ryu at times." The girl said with a teasing smile.

"Right, sorry, Daisuke. But why have you brought these humans and strange creatures here?" Kira asked.

"We'll be going to Yamamoto about this." Daisuke said waving his worries off.

"If you say so. Welcome to the Soul Society everyone." The Lieutenant said before he walked off.

"Who was that?" Joe asked.

"My Lieutenant Izuru Kira. He's a really great guy, even if he does seem a bit depressed." Daisuke said.

"Gee, he sounds like a fun guy." Gomamon quipped.

The two Captains brought the Digidestinds to the meeting room with all of the other Captains and their Lieutenants and Daisuke began explaining the things she had had in her past.

Yamamoto decided to allow the humans to remember what had happened and not have their memories erased or have them executed, especially since Ichigo, Byakuya, Toshiro, Soi Fong, Kyoraku, Kenpachi and Jushiro took Daisuke's side along wither their Lieutenants.

Yachiru stole the girls away to tell them all about the Women's League and invited them to join the meeting they were having that day much to Byakuya's annoyance since they always held them in his home.

Ichigo, Kenpachi, renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika stole away the males to go talk and tell them what Daisuke had been up to, especially the war she had fought in.

Speaking of the young Captain, she was at her desk staring down at her paperwork as she decided to go visit her Zanpaktou.

She closed her eyes and was soon in the blue world and walked into the cabin, seeing the dragon male eating a chocolate cake.

"You wanted to talk?" Ryuura no Kaze asked.

"Yeah. It's just…I miss V-Mon. I just can't believe he's dead." The girl said as she sat at the table as tears fell from her eyes.

Ryu smiled as he stopped eating, then walked over to his partner.

He lifted her head up and she was shocked to see that he was smiling, something he never did.

"Daishuke, I've alwaysh been with you." He said in a cute voice with a lisp that she knew.

"V-Mon?" she asked grabbing onto his sleeves.

"How is that possible?" she asked sniffling.

"I became one with your spirit so that we could always be together, even in death. Because of that, I became your Zanpaktou. I love you, Dai and never wanted to be apart from you." Ryu said.

"That's why you didn't turn against me when Muramasa was around. Oh, Ryu, I'm so happy." The girl cried as she threw herself in his arms and they both hugged.

Three months later the day of the wedding came.

It was a simple, yet elegant ceremony that was held at the Kuchiki residence, Jushirou being the one who walked Daisuke down the aisle while the female Soul Reapers and Digidestinds cried tears of happiness.

It was a lovely moment and the party was filled with nonstop fun as everyone danced, sang and sadly drank due to the alcohol brought on by Rangiku and Kyoraku.

When the party was all done, Daisuke and Toshiro retired to the 10th squad's personal barracks and they spent their honeymoon just being together.

Three weeks later Daisuke was found pregnant much to Toshiro's amazement and delight, Momo and Rangiku shrieking in joy as they started guessing on what the baby would look like.

Daisuke was able to stay in the Human World with her Digidestind friends on maternity leave, trusting her Lieutenant to take care of things while she was gone and Toshiro stopped in to visit as much as he could to check on their child's growth and health as Joe took care of the once child of Miracles now that he was a certified doctor.

And her brother-in-law since Jun had gotten married to Joe's older brother Jim.

The baby was a girl with tanned skin, chocolate eyes and snow white hair looking like a cross between her parents and they loved her to no ends.

They named her Hana Hitsugaya and she grew up to be the Captain of the 13th squad, being very powerful with her Zanpaktou Youko no Kitsune, a tall male with long red hair, emerald eyes, silver fox ears and tail and wore a pair of orange hakamas and an orange sleeveless wife beater while on his cheeks were whisker marks.

Daisuke and Toshiro were both proud of her daughter as they watched her grow over the years.

Two hundred years had gone by, the couple still looking very young as they sat together at a table as a festival that celebrated the anniversary of the war that was won against Aizen.

Ichigo and Rukia were there together with their son who was two years younger than Hana.

"What a nice day." Daisuke sighed as she leaned back into her husband's chest.

"Yes it is. It's been a good few hundred years." Toshiro said as he kissed his wife's head.

Hana flitted by then laughing merrily as she pounced on Kai Kurosaki, Ichigo and Rukia's son who looked like his father only with his mother's coloring.

They both laughed while Toshiro glared at the young male, his protective streak kicking in while Daisuke elbowed him to get his attention.

"Remember what happened last time you went all psycho Daddy on him? Hana practised her Bankai on you." She reminded.

"Yeah, I know." He sighed before he rubbed her stomach that held their second child.

"Just one more month left." He said with a smile.

"Yep. One more until our baby is born. You think it's a boy?" she asked.

"With my luck, it'll be another girl that likes to use Daddy as a punching bag." The Ice Master sighed.

"That's just her way to show she loves you." Rukia said as she and her husband joined them as their children went off on their date.

"Believe me; I went through it all the time with my dad. It was a nightmare." The orange haired male sighed in exasperation.

"I doubt my kids are as insane as your old man." Daisuke said rubbing her stomach.

"You're probably right." Ichigo sighed.

The Digidestinds who had died and became Soul Reapers were walking towards the two couples right at that moment.

Their digimon had been absorbed into their partner's souls and became their Zanpaktous as well just like Veemon had done with Daisuke.

Another 300 years had gone by and the three daughters of Toshiro and Daisuke, Hana, Hinata who had teal eyes, tanned skin and burgundy hair and finally Hisana who has burgundy hair with white bangs, one chocolate eye and one teal eye.

The three women grew up to be the three most powerful Soul Reapers of all time while their parents took early retirement as Daisuke sometimes went to earth to watch over her descendants from her sister's side of the family.

The earth was filled with digimon and humans living together in harmony thankfully and everyone couldn't have been happier.

Although, Ken and Daisuke did spend most of their time watching over their descendants Takuya and Shinya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura, especially when three of them were called as the new Digidestinds to protect the earth.

The end.


End file.
